The present invention relates to a pressure difference measuring device with a semiconductor pressure sensor in a pressure pickup body which supports at the end faces thereof respective separating diaphragms, each diaphragm having an adjacent supplemental diaphragm, and wherein connecting canals lead from both sides of the semiconductor pressure sensor. The device further includes a spur canal starting out from each connecting canal, at its end facing away from the semiconductor pressure sensor, leading to a respective separating diaphragm. Respective further spur canals lead from the same connecting canals to the supplemental diaphragms associated with opposite ones of the separating diaphragms.
Such a pressure difference measuring device is known from DE-OS 32 22 620. In this known measuring device, the advantageous possibility is created due to the use of two supplemental diaphragms adjacent to the separating diaphragms, as overload protection, to accommodate the semiconductor pressure senosr within the pressure pickup body, whereby the entire pressure difference measuring device is given a very compact design. Since the semiconductor pressure sensor of the known pressure difference measuring device reacts to changes of the pressure difference with very little inertia, damping is required to obtain a measurement quantity which can be processed further.